


The Wash. ( They sure are giving these clubs some crazy names!)

by 21PilotsWithGuns



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty one pilots (mentioned)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Laundry, M/M, Sorry?, based on a gif, my best friend wrote this for me, not very much frerard, so inside jokes may occur, washing, you know which one right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21PilotsWithGuns/pseuds/21PilotsWithGuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance are doing some laundry for a commercial.<br/>But if you have a whole room full of washing machienes, why not wash some of the tour clothing of some bands that are currently touring? It would be a nice thing to do...<br/>But if you are all alone in an unknown building you should be careful on your coffeebreak...</p><p>(i think i suck at summaries and writing but hey i didn't write this so this is actually quite good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wash. ( They sure are giving these clubs some crazy names!)

**Author's Note:**

> Something my best friend promised to write for me if i go to uni that day (i don't really like going there if you hadn't noticed yet) and basically it's her first fanfiction in this fandom but i think it's awesome.  
> Since she doesn't have an account she allowed me to post it.  
> 

"And I'm sorting out dirty Jeans why again?" Frankie asked as he tossed the exact same pair of jeans he tossed away the previous 20 times into a laundry basket once again. 

"I think it was for some commercial." Gerard replied hesitating. "I'm not sure anymore though, I was half asleep when I got the call and accepted the offer...But I must admit the offer sounded a lot better when they described the job to me on the phone."

Frankie started to gesture a phone with his hand and held it against his ear:  
"Hello there is this Gerard Way speaking? Listen buddy, we've got this awesome advertisement idea involving you guys doing laundry. Interested?"

Gerard blinked at Frank: "...Of course it sounds dumb if you put it like this."

Mikey cleared his throat: "Uhm, could we go on? I mean... The faster it's done the better right?" Ray stood behind him with some red shirt, his Fro nodding in agreement.  
"...also I have to do something else afterwards..." Mikey added more silent.

"Awright, let's do this then!" Gerard cheered, clapping his hands. He turned around and grabbed some plaid towel or something, he didn't really care, but he had the feeling that it would be easy to throw it into the tumble drier on the most punk way possible to him.  
He put on his sunglasses. 

...

 

...."Well are you ready Ray?"  
-"Yeah!"  
"How 'bout you Frank?"  
-" ...Don't." 

Gerard turned around and looked at Frankie. He shrugged as response: "I'm sorry Gee but I'm honestly annoyed of this place I mean c'mon there was a reason why we used up all those bottles of Febreeze at Revenge tour."  
"He's got a point there." Ray's Fro admitted.

"Can we hurry up? I still have to take care of something..." Mikey interrupted, supported by the staff from the video shoot looking impatiently at their wristwatches and smartphones (Gerard couldn't know it by this time, but there was the possibility of one of the phones being haunted.).

To speed things up the guys did follow the orders of the video shoot people until they were finally satisfied with the filming results and all nodded happily agreeing that they had enough footage to properly work with now.

"Finally, lets go home!" Frank shouted in relief, throwing away the jeans in his hand now for good. He took the lead as the lot left the building.  
"Hey one moment here.." Gerard Stopped looking around irritated. "What's the matter?" Ray - not his Fro - asked confused. Gee waved Ray to come over to him. He opened up the mighty Fro and looked inside the mass of magical brown hair.  
"It was so suspiciously silent, but it seems like he's not in there either." Gerard explained. "Okay guys, somebody seen my brother?"

Frank and Ray now noticed the missing bassist as well. "Uuh." Frank said as he looked around for a pointy version of Gerard, but there was none to be seen at the place.

"I'm over here!" 

The group looked up and checked out the direction from which the response came.  
Gee took off his sunglasses: "Holy shit guys, it's a talking blue plastic bag!"

Frankie first thought that Gee was shitting him, but there really was a giant, blue, talking plastic bag in this store. But it soon turned out to be a misunderstanding as poor little Mikey appeared behind the bag, carrying it under big effort.

"Uh... Mikey... What's in this bag?"

"A favor!" Mikey gasped. Frankie wondered; was Mikey now getting rid of the dead bodies inside of Dallon's car trunk nobody actually was supposed to know about but still did thanks to Vine?

"I'm doing a favor for Pe- the music industry..." Mikey tried to explain more detailed but trailed off again: "Ah fuck!" He shouted as his legs didn't deliver anymore support to him. He stumbled and he and the blue bag collapsed, clothes flying around everywhere as if the plastic bag was a young volcano.

"What about all those clothes?" Frank asked slightly desperate because it was sort of obvious what Mikey would do with a bunch of dirty clothes in a room full of washing machines and tumble dryers. But yet Frankie had to admit that he was glad that there wasn't a dead body crawling out of the blue plastic.

Gerard and Ray started to help Mikey pick up the stuff. Mikey explained while shuffling his hands over the floor:  
"Like I said, it's a favor. I told Pete yesterday that we'd do a ridiculous video shooting at a laundry service and-"  
Mikey looked up to see the guys all lifting up an eyebrow and giving each other weird looks at the mention of Pete.  
"What?" He asked awkwardly.

"Nothing." Gee grinned, Frankie killing his frown for a moment and chuckling in the background.

Mikey shook his head: "Anyways, end of the story is that Pete pressed this bag of stuff into my arms and was like: "Oh, if you are there anyway, could you handle this for me, please?" And he kept throwing those puppy eyes of his at me ...and he looked so adorable in his Clandestine Hoodie and-..."  
Mikey looked up and stopped himself from blabbering more stuff.

Gee and the others understood perfectly well. But still Frank let out a slightly displeased huff. He looked at the bundle of clothes in Gees arms. He looked at Gee.  
He looked at Gee's leather jacket about which he had to admit that it suited him well.  
He looked at Gees red, shorter than usual but still fascinating hair...

... "You know... Let's just help Mikey out... Let's sort the stuff and then Gee and I take care of some piles and Mikey and Ray do the rest..."

Gee stood up, pretty much supporting Franks Idea and together the four quickly sorted the clothes in four piles for red, black, white and... Well... the stuff they weren't sure about where to put.

Gerard quickly grabbed the huge black pile: "We're going to take this and you take care of the rest?" Gee asked Ray, who nodded, causing to shake his Fro who was okay with that as well. 

Gee and Frankie walked over to one of the washing machines. "Why the huge black pile?" Frankie asked.  
"Black is sexy." Gee shrugged but not to let it sound too weird he added:  
"Also the chances of fucking it up are smaller with only black clothes."

They fed the clothes to the washing machine, programmed the settings and treated it with some of the stuff Mikey had to pour into another machine earlier in the video shooting.  
Frankie patted the machine as it started to rumble and doing its work.

"And now?" He asked Gee. Gee shrugged and looked over to Ray and Mikey in the distance, they were still looking kind of puzzled about the clothes-pile of things they couldn't sort out. 

"Coffee, gonna get coffee!" Gee suddenly bursted out.  
Frankie shook his head as Gee asked him if he wanted some as well. Then little red riding hood hopped on his way to get coffee... Wait, what?

The washing machine was already done but Gerard still hasn't returned. Frankie wondered where he could be, but c'mon, they were in a laundry store, what could possibly happen to a sort of semi grown up man in here? He stuffed the black bundle of clothes into the tumble dryer and walked over to Ray and Mikey who looked rater freaked out.

"Whats the matter? Something happened? ...Sock Goblins?" He asked.  
Ray looked like he couldn't decide wether to laugh or to freak out.  
He decided to laugh, the Fro approved.

Frankie looked over to Mikey. Mikey held up a pair of shorts:

"I RUINED JOSH DUNS PANTS!"

\--------------------

 

Frankie tilted his head, those were shorts alright, what's the problem?

Mikey seemed like he could read Franks confusion about what was the problem here.

"Look how fuckin' short they are! They lost a few inches after I washed them and now... That!" He replied slightly desperate.

"Don't worry Mikey." Frankie eventually said. Josh won't probably notice by himself and well... I doubt the fangirls will point it out."

That actually seemed to convince the little Way. 

"You know what, you continue drying the stuff and I'll try to find Gee. Okay?"

Mikey nodded and focused his attention back to the clothes.

Where the hell was Gerard now? Frankie looked at the coffee stand but it was as deserted as the hospital in Fall Out Boy's video of "Where did the party go?"  
But Frankie didn't care about where the fucking party went, he wanted to know where Gerard was.

Frankie walked around, looking for potential places Gerard could have gone to. His gaze stopped at an empty plastic cup on the floor, Frankie picked it up, it smelt like coffee and was still sort of warm. This basically shouted "Gerard Way", there weren't a lot of other people around because of the video shooting. Frankie turned his head and stared down a hallway that lead to some dark scary stairs.  
"What the hell." Frankie thought. "Why would he go down there?" Frankie doubted that Gerard would have walked downstairs, but he was nowhere to be seen up here. He shrugged, whatever, Frankie wanted to go home and he knew that they wouldn't leave without Gee. 

15 stairs later Frankie found himself back standing in another dark corridor. He had to swallow hard and force himself to go on as he noticed the cobwebs and the possibility of their eight-legged owners being still around.

"I swear if he isn't down here..." Frankie snarled, "I didn't go here for nothing."

Gerard was sitting on the floor. He was aware of Frankie probably wondering about where he was right now. He hoped that Frankie or any of the other guys wondered because well, Gee was trapped in the cellar, sitting leaning onto a wall of a  
random storage room filled with washing powder boxes. Opening the door from outside was easy, but the problem was that you in fact needed a key for the door to get out of the room again. How and why he got into the room at all was another thing, Gee facepalmed over himself. 

"I hope they will soon start looking for me... This is getting cold and boring..." He grumbled rubbing his eyes.

He stopped immediately again as he suddenly could hear a stomping noise in the corridor behind the door. Was is one of his band? Whoever it was he or she could get him out of this shitty, spring-fresh smelling room.

"Hello? Hello I'm here! Can you hear me? ... Uuh.... Are you near me!?"

-"Gee? Where the fuck are you?!" Frank replied trying to follow the funeral noises.  
He jogged down the corridor until he reached the first door on the left. Found him!

Frank entered the room, his eyes directly staring down at Gee. "Why on earth are you down here? I doubt you are stuff..."

-"FRANKIE THE DOOR!"  
Gee shouted.  
-"Don't you dare interrupting me, i had to walk past a lot of spiders to get here so let me rant till I'm done!"  
\- "BUT"  
-"No but!"  
\- "BUT FRANKIE THE DOOR!" Gerard shouted with more pressure now.  
Frankie got slightly pissed off now.  
"What about the god damn door!?"

Click. The door was closed again.  
Gee facepalmed, Frankie turned around looking at the door:

"It closes on it's own?"  
-"Yup."  
Frankie tried opening it, he could rattle on the door all he wanted, but it didn't open.  
"Great, you need a key to get out." Frankie diagnosed further.  
-"Yup." Gee confirmed again.

"Well... Shit." Frankie said dry and sat down next to Gee in defeat. Mikey and Ray would still be busy with the laundry and the staff of this store seemed to be vanished into nothingness from the start so Gee and him had no other choice but waiting.

"...Hey Gee... What did you do down here?" Frankie asked after a few minutes. Gee shrugged.

"I wondered if all this here, this universe we live in... Well... What if all this here is just the result of the fantasy of a 19 year old girl trying to motivate her best friend to go to university on a friday morning?"

Frankie raised an eyebrow: "No, I meant why you went down here in first place, not how you killed your time once you've been trapped." 

"Oh." Gerard replied a little embarrassed.  
"I got a call on my cellphone, it was so loud in the store so I went down here. Once I got in this room my phone -oh surprise- lost connection. I wanted to leave but as you can see that's not possible. And calling for help with the phone wasn't an option anymore either... Sorry if I got you worried."

Frankie just grumbled. He actually wanted to freak out, but seeing how uneasy Gerard already felt about this whole story made him decide to let it be.

"Fuckin' ready!" Mikey shouted out pleased as he folded the last black T-shirt. 

"Will we actually let Gee and Frankie get through with them slacking off like that?" Ray wondered as he proudly overlooked the neat packages of clothes.  
"Where are they anyway?" Ray's Fro demanded to know.  
Mikey shrugged. "Haven't seen any of them since Frankie left, they're probably in a broom closet or something."

Ray blinked at Mikey awkwardly. "Let's just get the stuff in the car and wait till they come back here by themselves."  
"Good idea..." Mikey said and scratched the back of his head.

\----------------

It's been half an hour now since Frankie locked himself together with Gee. It became totally boring since there wasn't much to do in the small dark room. There was a little window, but Frankie was pretty sure that even he couldn't squeeze through it.

He let out a sigh and let himself slide down the wall.  
Silence.

 

Gerard was bored as well. He looked around. In the small room really just were piles of washing powder. He reached out for one and opened it. The smell of chemistry and spring slapped his face.

He started to poke around in the white powder the box revealed. It was like fake snow or something. 

"... Hey Frankie..."  
Gerard ripped Frank out of his blank... Thoughts? Well, he pouted about the situation surely.

"What?" He asked.

-"Do you want to build a snowman?"

 

\- "No." Frankie snapped.

Silence.

"... It doesn't have to be a snowman." Gerard said slightly disappointed. 

"Okay that does it." Frankie stood up. "It's so boring I can't... Gah."  
He went to the little window and opened it a little bit before it got stuck halfway opened. He lit a cigarette and let Gee watch him smoking. Gerard was in fact too busy to join or watch Frankie at all: He started to draw pictures by making lines with the powder on the floor.

\--------

"And Pete told us to come here why again?" Brendon asked as he and Patrick were on their way to "The Wash."  
\- "I don't know but it's right around the corner." Patrick huffed. "He said something about a video shooting and that we'd get our dirty clothes back."  
"Whatever the mighty Emo Overlord says." Brendon replied.

They walked on until Patrick suddenly stopped, causing Brendon to crash into him.

"Holy Smokes." Patrick called out.  
"What now again?" Brendon asked, rubbing his giant, hurting forehead.

"There's literally smoke coming out of the window down there." Patrick explained, pointing at a little window at the pavement. He couldn't know that this cellar window was the one Frankie stood behind, still smoking an muttering about his band colleagues apparently not searching for him. 

"Probably nothing important? It's not a lot of smoke. Somebody's smoking perhaps." Brendon shrugged.  
But Patrick was still focused on the window, where the smoke was now disappearing. He was not satisfied with Brendon's half-hearted attempt of an explanation ."We are going to a laundry service, I doubt the staff is allowed to smoke in the cellar."

Brendon rolled his eyes "...whatever floats your boat." He thought.

 

Frank was done with his cigarette, so he dropped it and walked back to Gee. The red haired queen of sass was apparently done with drawing washing powder pictures and went back to lean onto the wall and staring holes into the air.

With a thud Frankie sat back next to him. "Sorry that I'm so annoyed." He said hesitating.  
Gee shrugged "It's okay. I mean, I didn't exactly plan out to be stuck down here as well. Sorry I dragged you into this."

They sat there for a moment and thought about the ridiculous situation. Frankie reconsidered Gee's thoughts from earlier because this really seemed to be more and more like a situation a 19 years old girl would come up with.  
They bursted out laughing and then were silent again.

"And now?" Frankie asked.

Gerard shrugged: "We could make out." He said casually.

Frankie liked this Idea a lot better than Gee's previous snowman-idea.

\------------------

"I can't believe you actually did the laundry for me." Pete said to Mikey still a little shocked and feeling slightly guilty.  
"Of course I did..." Mikey just replied shyly.  
Pete was pretty grateful that just now Brendon and Patrick jogged around the corner, saving the situation.  
"Hey guys, why the hurry?" He asked.

"Patrick saw some smoke signs" Brendon said mockingly.  
"I'm trying to be serious here." Patrick panted.  
-"I am serious." Brendon raised his eyebrows.

"Anyway." Patrick continued. "We saw some smoke coming out of a cellar window from the laundry service... And I thought that was..."

"...Pretty Odd?" Brendon finished for him.

"Smoke?" Mikey asked.  
"Could be Frankie..." Ray figured out, even though his thoughts were still half distracted from the fact that Pete's Fragment Brendon really looked a lot like his origin. 

"Yeah, Frankie..." Pete suddenly noticed and looked around. "Where is he actually? ... Is Gerard gone, as well?" 

Ray's Fro purred to let Pete know he was right. Ray added: "For a few hours now... We first thought they might just... you know... needed some time for themselves but well, they take pretty long."

"Then I know where they might be..." Patrick said pleased. "Can somebody show me the way to the cellar of that thing?" 

Patrick didn't get an answer, so he sighed: "Then lets just ask at the reception."

The whole lot now padded over to the reception, like all the hours before there was no staff to be found at all.

"Doesn't this place remind you of the hospital from where did the party go?" Pete whispered over to Patrick as they paced around the room, looking for the stairs to the cellar on their own.

"The Fro found it!" Ray shouted over to the others and together they darted downstairs. 

The lot stopped and hesitated as they heard suspicious noises from the first door. They decided to let Patrick handle the situation and so the little fedora man had to approach the door. He knocked.  
The noises stopped. 

Frankie let go of Gee as he heard the hesitating knocking of the door.  
"Well, this is awkward." He smiled.  
Gee couldn't suppress a laughter but then called out at the door, realizing that they finally got found and could get out of this washing powder prison: "Please, just open the door, we'll come out!"

Frankie and Gee looked at the door eagerly as it slowly opened wider and wider, Freedom!  
They basically threw themselves outside, crashing into poor Patrick and ending up burying him below them. 

Frankie couldn't really capture his feelings in words as they finally got into the car away from the laundry service. He was glad he was free again, but considering the latest happenings he wouldn't have mind another hour locked up with Gee.

They left The Wash behind them... Wherever the heck the staff actually had been was something they'd probably never get to know.  
But after all this was something the Winchesters should deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Referring to Pete as "The Music Industry" is something we do since either Josh or Tyler, i can't remember, said something along the lines of "We were recognized by Pe-The Music Industry" in an interview on Joiz germany  
> If there is anything else unclear let me know!


End file.
